


Undertale prompts 2020: Day 10: DUST

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day 10: Dust, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers, Undertale prompt, Undyne the Undying - Freeform, underprompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Undyne can't deny her responsibilities.If someone has to stop this human of spreading dust, it's her.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans & Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 4





	Undertale prompts 2020: Day 10: DUST

Undyne is the Royal Guard header. But in reality, she never really fought to the death to protect anyone.  
She was just an idol for some children...  
And at worst, she lectured troublemakers fairly quickly.  
But her spear never had to pierce anyone.  
She never felt helpless, unable to help a dying monster.  
And see the dust fall.

But that is no longer the case.  
She has seen the dead, this event so fast of barely a few hours in a day that seemed nice.  
She saw the Underground fallen in ruins, her best friend, Papyrus, die.  
She saw the fear and terror in the eyes of Alphys accepting to take refuge from the survivors, the fugitives from this merciless carnage caused by this human.  
Undyne has a role in this society, in this world.  
She must be the one to stop this carnage.  
She puts on her helmet slowly, checking that her magic is working properly.

She must... win.  
She cannot see any more dust.  
She has to stop it.  
She opens the door and sees someone leaning against the wall, the hood covering his face.  
She recognizes the silhouette.  
Sans, Papyrus' brother.  
She doesn't have any special connection with him, apart from the "he's my friend's brother" connection, he's also incredibly lazy but still manages to report his patrols correctly.  
...His family member is dead.  
She hopes she doesn't see him go into a "fallen down" state after that.  
He opens his eyes and watches her, ready to face the murderer of many loved ones.

“...”

But Undyne knows that he is not just a sentinel.  
He is the judge, the true last rampart of the Underground, the one who must protect the true hope of the Underground, the royalty.  
She doesn't know if he is really worth this title as the last protector since he always managed to cheat or refused to fight when she confronted him.  
He seems to be someone pacifist, someone who would like to avoid making the effort to fight.  
She will make sure that this is the case.

"You won't fight today. »

He looks at her and sighs but makes no comment.

"I will make the dust stops. »

And she begins her round in Waterfall, knowing that she will inevitably fall on the determined human.  
Sans watches her leave, whispering words to himself.

*...hope... doesn't mean a thing this time.


End file.
